I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field including various types of machinery or other devices that can make use of pneumatic actuators for providing deployment and retraction forces during use. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pneumatic actuating system having opposed inflatable pneumatic chambers that enable bi-directional operation.
II. Related Art
Pneumatic actuating systems of a variety of types have been associated with the operation of many devices for some time, including mechanical implements of varying kinds. An example of such a concept is illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,534,373 B2, which shows the use of multiple airbag units to deploy and retract a variety of field-conditioning implements. It would provide a distinct advantage if a compact bi-directional pneumatic actuating unit could be provided to deploy and retract various devices.